rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Club
Basic Information The Hero Club is the building in Rock Age Online where you manage your heroes. For each level you upgrade your Hero Club you can hire one more hero. You recruit your heroes from the Inn, but once it is recruited you manage everything that has to do with the hero in the Hero Club. Things like checking the status of heroes, upgrade stats, give rewards and dismiss heroes are done here, and it is also here you have to persuade or release heroes you have capture. If you have seen the hero panel, you will see heroes can be equiped with gears! You can now put gear on your heroes from the Hero Club interface as well. Each hero has 16 available slots he can use to place gear in, that is mount, shield, legs, weaponry, feet, 2 rings, 2 charms, belts, gauntlets, chest, back, shoulders, head and neck. Functions Recruit You need to have an Inn to recruit your heroes and have an open spot in Hero Club for Hero to live in. Notice: You can only recruit your heroes in another structure called: Inn. Appoint You can place your heroes to different positions to fulfill different purposes: Chief: Chief boosts the resource production and speeds up building (infrastructure and fortification) process. General: General speeds up the training process and defend your city when you are under attack. The Chief will act as General if no hero is assigned. Consultant: Consultant speeds up technology research and is able to dissolve the Tactic being applied against you. The Chief will act as Consultant if no hero is assigned. Tactics Heroes can apply tactics to gain an advantage in battles. To check detailed information, please visit here. Recover If a hero is deadly wounded, he/she will be forced to rest for recovery. You cannot do anything with him/her until he/she get enough Health. Health restores slowly and you can use healing potions for instant recovery. Recall You can recall your old heroes, who can either be dismissed earlier on or got wondering about after your city fell. Pay certain amount of Gold and Gems to have them back serving you before their Loyalty becomes 0. 'Hero Status' All your heroes will be listed here: including Hired ones''' and '''heroes you captured. You can have an quick glance at their status and click in to view their specifics and make further changes. Remember the Captives are also need to be paid. If you don’t need him/her, release him/her as soon as possible. Tips It is a good idea to keep Hero 'seats' spare in case either one of your cities is about to be lost and you want to save them, or one of your cities has been devastated/plundered and cannot pay the Heroes from City Tax. There must be vacancies in the hall if you want to hire a hero. There must also be a vacancy if you capture a hero during combat. A captured Hero can either be persuaded to join you (same cost as hiring in the Inn) or Released. Requirements